


Someone Else

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Asexual Character, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Asexuality, Background Relationships, Boyfriends, Cheating, Crying, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, One Shot, Rain, Sad, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Swearing, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Logan finds out Patton has been cheating on him. At least it's not someone he knows.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Low-key unsympathetic Patton, I suppose(?)

Logan didn’t expect his day to go like this. He was actually having a decent day and in a good mood but that changed when he opened the door to Patton and his apartment. 

They had been sharing the apartment, splitting the rent which was a good idea to them since they were dating. 

Patton said every day that he loved Logan, that he treasured their relationship. He promised that they were a healthy and happy relationship. That they helped each other. 

Those promises were broken when Logan found Patton with another man he didn’t know, shirtless and kissing. 

“Logan!” Patton gasped. 

Logan shut the door and started walking away immediately. He noticed clouds were forming in the sky. When Patton ran out of their apartment, Logan walked a little faster. 

“Logan, wait!” Patton caught up to his boyfriend. He grabbed his bicep. “I can explain-” 

“I already know your explanation,” Logan said bitterly. “You cheated on me. That was pleasant to learn today.” 

“No- well… Yes, but-”

“Leave me alone, Patton.” 

“Let me explain,” Patton begged. “ _Please_!” 

“I’ll take a safe bet that you don’t feel anything for me anymore.” Logan jerked his arm away from Patton. He shoved his hands into his pockets. He didn’t care when it started sprinkling. 

“Logan! Please!” 

“ _What_ are you going to say?” Logan snapped. He glared up at Patton. “Are you going to say it’s my fault? You lost feelings? That our relationship was bad enough for you to run off and cheat rather than face me and tell me you want to break up?” 

Patton’s eyes teared up. “No. I- I… You don’t have anywhere to go…” 

“ _Bullshit_ ,” Logan spat. “Virgil. Roman. Hell, even _Remy_!” 

“Logan, don’t leave me,” Patton whispered. 

“Why the hell not?” Logan sharply turned around and started walking again. The rain was starting to pour down, soaking his clothes and lowering his temperature. He growled when there was a hand on his shoulder. 

“Logan, _please_. I still love you-” 

“No, you don’t. You made that perfectly clear.” 

“But I-” Patton paused. “I made a mistake.” 

Logan simply shook his head, crossing his arms. 

Patton flinched at the steely gaze of his boyfriend’s. It took years to break down those walls, ever since they were kids, and now Patton added another one. His tears blended in with the rain. 

“It wasn’t. You half on top of that man wasn’t an accident. You-” Logan grit his teeth- “you were about to have sex.” He paused, glare melting away. 

Patton wanted to break down at the sadness in those brown eyes. He was always reminded of dim gold from how light the colour was, especially in the sunlight. 

“Was it because I don’t want to?” 

“What?”

“Sex,” Logan said. “Because I’m asexual. Is that why?”

“No!” 

Logan didn’t believe him. He walked away again. 

Patton chased after him. 

“Patton, go back to your someone else.” 

“Logan, please-”

“STOP SAYING THAT!” Logan shouted. He ignored the looks from people rushing past them. “Stop.” 

Patton didn’t stop. 

Halfway to Virgil’s apartment, Logan turned around again. “How long have you been with him?” 

Patton looked down. “A year,” he choked out. 

Logan scoffed, walking again. He doesn’t want to know more but of course, Patton didn’t let him go that easily. 

“Our relationship isn’t nothing! It could be real, our hearts are basically connected!” Patton called out. 

“Whose?” 

“Me and E-” Patton shut himself up. 

“Not us.” It wasn’t a question. Logan isn’t stupid. He was calmly walked to Patton, glaring up at him once more. “Go to hell,” he hissed. “Make sure you take your somebody else.” 

Patton watched Logan walk away. “Logan-”

“Let me make sure this is crystal clear for you!” Logan pulled his coat closer. “I don’t need your ‘help’ and I’m okay by myself. Hell, if you _still_ don’t get it then I’ll write you a fucking letter and make sure there’s a whole essay explaining this shit!” 

Patton sobbed in the middle of the street. “I’m sorry.” 

Logan left Patton behind for the seventh or eighth time. He was relieved when the man didn’t chase after him. “I’m okay by myself,” Logan muttered to himself. 

He reached Virgil’s apartment and knocked. Virgil answered and rushed him in, watching the rain for a moment before locking the door. 

“What the fuck happened?” 

Logan took off his shoes and laid on Virgil’s couch. “Found out Patton’s been cheating on me for a year.” 

Virgil didn’t say anything, simply moving Logan’s head up before siting and letting Logan rest on him. He gave Logan a book and he went on his phone. 

After an hour, Virgil turned off his phone. “So, wanna go break some plates from the dollar store? I’ve got two hammers in a kitchen cabinet.”

Logan laughed a bit, sitting up. “Yeah.” 

Virgil grinned.


End file.
